Tsss
by Munkey Ju
Summary: Zero and Kizna are two investigators that go to check out the latest homicide only to find out the killer is after one of them.


Okay, this is a really… different fic, and it starts kind of slow -- I'll be honest. First, if you've got issues with some gore, rape, blood -- you know -- the Hannibal/Forensic Files/every Harrison Ford movie type violence and junk -- DO NOT READ THIS FIC.

I really don't think this fic is suitable for people under the age of 17. And though I might be bad at writing what I picture, I think you kiddies really shouldn't read this unless you have permission from your parents or are willing to take your own consequences should you attempt to be stupid and reenact the crimes or such.

I don't own any police departments -- this is all HEAVILY dramatized. I don't own Megami Kouhosei, and I think Bunny-sensei would kill me if she knew I was doing what I am.

Extra bits: The title? What does it mean? That'll become apparent in the next two chapters. ^^ I hope you enjoy familiarizing yourself with the setting and characters with this chapter.

-----------------

Tsss~

By Munkey Ju

-----------------

"All I'm saying is that there's no way they can win the World Series!"

"See, that's how we know you're not from around here, bumpkin. You don't support the city teams. You sit there drooling over that paper and cheering for the rednecks from the south."

"Hey, they had some pretty good pitches last season!"

"But look at the strike out record! And you call yourself a man?"

Inspector Zero Enna threw the sports page on his desk and leaned back in his chair. His partner, Inspector Kizna Towryk, punched two quarters in the nearby soda vending machine and wiggled her fingers up and down until she made a choice.

"So now you're going to say I'm a woman because I can't root for the 'home team'?"

The small office area stopped work at this remark, the other officers either whistled or jabbed each other's sides -- just waiting for Towryk to snap at Enna again. Zero swore he saw the intern taking bets. Kizna laughed to herself as she opened her can of soda. Inspector Yamagi Kushida and his partner, Wrecka Toesing, shook their heads at Zero

"God, Enna," Yamagi smirked as Kizna slowly made her way back to her desk across from Zero's, "No wonder the Chief don't let you two get the good cases."

Zero rotated his chair to look half-interestedly at Yamagi. "Don't you have a ballet recital to attend to?"

Yamagi glanced at the clock and hurried pulled his coat on. "Shame, I really wanted to see the sparks fly."

"Well its your own damn fault for getting pussy whooped by the Chief's daughter..."

"Zero…"

"I mean, if I had a dime for every time YOU got nixed for assignments, I'd have enough money to retire on!"

"ZERO!"

Zero spun his chair towards Kizna's voice just in time to get a face full of root beer. The entire precinct roared with laughter as he kicked, squirmed, and spat as the can emptied its contents. When the liquid stopped attacking him, Zero scrambled to his feet to get a good look at the damage.

"Kizna! What is your deal?!"

She blinked innocently at Zero as she pulled her thumb away from her lips, licking the bit of soda off them. "Well, you know how we women hate ruining our nails…"

Zero shook his head, lifted two Kleenexes off Kizna's desk, and began to pat down his shirt. Yamagi cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you guys tomorrow," he walked to the end of the pathway, stopped, and then called back. "Oh, and Zero! Don't forget to check the mailroom! I think your momma left your ducky pajamas back there for "emergencies" like this!"

The office once again roared with laughter and wound down to a loud whisper and chuckle as Wrecka too began to pull on her coat to leave.

"There's not much here for me to do since Yamagi's off," she dropped a file on Kizna's desk. "Maybe you could finish this up for me?"

Kizna smiled, "Oh of course. I'll have Zero send it downstairs before our shift's up."

Wrecka smirked and almost ran into the station chief as she turned to leave.

"Toesing, where are you going? It's only four thirty!"

"Oh, but Yamagi's already gone to see Tukasa. I thought you might want someone to tail and make sure he treats her right!"

He sighed. "Listen, call him back. There's been a homicide and I need my top two to go investigate."

"You know, chief," Zero slid in front of Wrecka, "Tukasa would be VERY upset if Yama missed another recital! Maybe Kizna and I should go look into it." He beamed reassuringly.

"After the Brickman case? Forget it!" He turned to leave, blocked once again by Zero.

"That's all good and well, sir, but what'll you say when Tukasa comes home tonight in tears because her Yama has been neglecting her?" Kizna appeared beside Zero, eyes furrowed and nodding in agreement with Zero. The Chief was impressed.

"You're agreeing to this ass kissing?"

"Well, sir, you see it's just that Wrecka and Yamagi have had so much work to do and what with all the…" she looked to Zero.

"What with all those extra-curricular er…"

"Meetings! And appointments…"

"You couldn't possibly expect them to come to EVERY call…"

"What Zero means is that maybe they should have a night off…"

"Sir."

"And you know how happy the wife will be when you come home early for once!"

He looked from Zero to Kizna and back again. "All right," he shook a finger at them both as he spoke, "but if you have to call me in during dinner at seven I'll be mighty pissed off. Now get the hell out of here."

Zero grabbed his coat. "Yes, sir, right on it!"

"Oh and ZERO!"

He turned halfway down the isle as Kizna bolted out the door. "Yeah?"

"Next time, don't diss the Yankees."

The office roared in laughter again.

-----------------

The homicide took place in a home in the suburbs. The house had already been blocked off and the tech crew could be seen scrambling around the residence taking pictures of the flower garden in the front giving life to two healthy rose bushes.

As they pulled up alongside the mailbox, animal control was having a hard time subduing the residents' dog. 

"I hate dogs," Kizna cautiously stepped from the vehicle.

Zero smirked, recalling the drug store burglary three months ago when Kizna almost got shot by the robbers as she ran from a neighborhood dog.

"Well, it's about time the blue collars showed up," a gentleman in gray suit with brown shoes walked carelessly towards the arrivals. "How you been doing Enna? Oh, look at that, Dunkin Donuts not making big enough coffee cups?"

"Hello Elidd, what are you doing here? Was this guy a diplomat or king on adulterous vacation?"

Agent Elidd stuck his hands in his pockets. "He was a politician. Running for State Senator, actually."

"Which ticket?"

Gareas laughed. "That doesn't matter. No, actually, I just got off the phone with Chief Kuscha with the extras. He said for you two to be careful here."

Zero shook his head and followed Kizna up the porch steps and through the front door.

"What's so different in this crime's nature. Other than the victim being a potential Senator?"

Elidd nodded to one of the crew members, who surrendered his clipboard to him. He flipped through the papers.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions…"

"What's all this about?," Kizna asked as they were escorted to a set of chairs in the dining room.

"First, have you guys done any unusual case work within the past few days or weeks?"

Zero snorted. "No really, Elidd, what's this about? You think we did this murder or something?"

Gareas sighed then pointed to the wall behind them. The two turned to face the wall he had been pointing at. Camera flashes ceased and the crew parted so they could gaze upon the scene.

The bodies of a middle-aged man and his wife were the first they saw. Both were propped against the wall with gun shot wounds visible to the head. A child about the age of nine rested at their feet with the wound hidden by her mother's dress. But this wasn't what Gareas wanted them to see.

Above the bodies on the wall they rested upon were the was a note written in the blood of the victims.

"WELCOME HOME, ENNA"

-----------------

Say it together! "This fic sucks!" Yes it does. ^^;;;

I got the idea for this story after watching some of the shows on Discovery Channel and some movies out on cable now. ^^ I hope it comes out well, but… you know… I'm not all that awesome of a writer! ^^;;


End file.
